


Akaashi's Eight Weaknesses

by mismatched_ideas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Bokuto knows Akaashi like the back of his hand. They're best friends after all.But now he has no idea what's wrong with Akaashi, but he was going to find out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Akaashi's Eight Weaknesses

It was mid-November and so there was a distinct chill in the air. It seeped into everything from Bokuto's room to his jacket and even seemingly into his skin. 

To top it off, it had been raining for almost half a week, giving every day a cold, gray feeling that made getting out of bed difficult even for Bokuto. 

Today's weather was especially bad, with the rain coming down in sheets, blanketing the schoolyard in cold rain, big puddles, and mud that would likely submerge any shoe unlucky enough to step in it. Sometimes the wind would turn and he'd get sprayed with rain, but Bokuto didn't move. Akaashi had been the one to decide they should sit outside to wait and Bokuto didn't see any reason to argue. 

Then again, Akaashi had been acting weird today and Bokuto wasn't sure why. Usually, if something was bothering Akaashi, Bokuto could figure out what the problem was. Even if he couldn't, a little bit of prodding would usually lead to the explanation tumbling out of Akaashi's mouth. They were best friends, after all. 

But Akaashi still hadn't said anything about his strange behavior. He wasn't a talkative person, but he'd been particularly quiet today. At lunch, he'd barely touched his bento and had insisted Bokuto eat the cookie his mother had included today. To top it off, while Akaashi had brought an umbrella this morning–it had been pouring so it was hard to forget–at some point during the day, he'd misplaced it and couldn't find it or the extra umbrella he usually kept at school. 

Bokuto had brought an umbrella today, but it was too small for the both of them and so Akaashi had tried to insist Bokuto head out without him, leaving him to wait either for the rain to stop or for his mother or aunt to come pick him up. Bokuto had said there was no way that was going to happen and so the two of them ended up waiting for one of their family members. 

Bokuto wasn't too optimistic about his family. His mom was on a business trip and while his dad would gladly pick him up, he had mentioned the day before that this week he'd have to work a lot of overtime. Akaashi's mother was a nurse so her hours could be a little irregular, but Bokuto wasn't sure why even Akaashi's aunt hadn't responded to him since it was her day off. He said rainy days made her sleepy and that maybe she was taking a nap but Bokuto didn't remember ever hearing that about Akaashi's aunt before. 

So, they were sitting in silence as Akaashi apparently spent his time overthinking whatever was bothering him. Bokuto had seen him do this many times before, but he really couldn't understand why Akaashi didn't want to talk to him about it. 

The first time Bokuto had seen something similar was the year before when Akaashi was a first-year and apparently stressed out. Their starting setter had been injured and Akaashi was the backup, but he obviously hadn't been prepared to be a starter. Between that and school, he's become decently stressed even though nobody at the time has really noticed until he got to the forgetful stage of his stress. He'd missed his train and was late to morning practice, then he'd realized he forgot his workout clothes, and finally he'd misplaced one of his gloves. 

That had been the last straw for him and as he looked for it, he got more and more frantic, taking everything out of his bag and checking everywhere for it. He already had one on and he said he didn't know where the other one could have gone since he's just had it a moment ago. Just as he seemed to be on the verge of a complete breakdown, Yukie had come to ask them what was taking so long and–upon an explanation that they were looking for Akaashi's glove–had raised an eyebrow at Akaashi before telling him that he was wearing two gloves on one hand. 

Back then, Akaashi hadn't told Bokuto what he was worried about and he hadn't exactly been able to deduce it, but they also hadn't been best friends. They were teammates and pretty close at that point, but he wasn't sure they were quite beat friends yet so he was understanding of Akaashi's silence. Now, though, he couldn't understand it. 

As he was contemplating whether or not he should try to press him more, the doors opened to reveal a couple of guys that Bokuto vaguely knew as members of the soccer team. Today they'd been sharing the gym with the basketball team and apparently cleaning up took longer despite having twice the hands. 

One of the guys–he was pretty sure his name was Deguchi or Akagi or something–was a friend of Akaashi's because they sat next to each other in class. Bokuto only knew him because they would run into each other when Bokuto met Akaashi for lunch. 

"Akaashi, what're you still doing here?" One of the other guys asked, his lack of honorific feeling strange to Bokuto since he was pretty sure the guy was the same age as Akaashi. Was he really that close with the guys in his class?

"Can't find my extra umbrella," Akaashi explained, his voice more even talking to this guy. "Satou-san's broke and I let her borrow mine, but then I couldn't find my extra."

"Really?" He asked. "I could've sworn I saw it at your desk?"

The guy Bokuto knew jumped in then, nearly cutting off his friend. 

"You must be wrong, Ito, I know for sure it wasn't there."

Ito looked at his friend strangely before he shrugged and opened his umbrella to head into the rain. 

"Well, good luck then," Ito called back as the guy who hadn't spoken followed. 

Deguchi-Akagi reached down and put a hand on Akaashi's shoulder, the town of them sharing a long look before Deguchi-Akagi opened his umbrella too and left with a simple. 

"Hope you're feeling better tomorrow."

Bokuto watched them go, trying to figure out what Deguchi-Akagi meant by that, but coming up empty. He felt, though, like Deguchi-Akagi knew what was wrong with Akaashi even though Bokuto didn't. 

He felt a little betrayed, to be honest. It wasn't that he cared that Akaashi had another friend, it was just that Bokuto thought he was Akaashi's best friend. He thought Akaashi knew he could always talk to Bokuto. 

Akaashi sighed and glanced at Bokuto, "I'm guessing your father hasn't texted?"

Bokuto picked up his phone, but there were still no new messages. 

"Nope. What about you?"

Akaashi checked his own phone then shook his head, "Nothing from either of them."

Bokuto watched Akaashi, wishing he could jump into his head and figure out what was wrong. If he had to guess, he'd say Akaashi was overthinking something since that was usually what was wrong, but Bokuto just had no idea what it could be this time. 

Bokuto was sure if you listed his weakness, it would be a long list that eclipsed any other list of that type, but he still knew Akaashi's few weaknesses by heart. 

Weakness Number One: He was often indelicate, especially when annoyed. 

The first time this happened was while Akaashi and Bokuto were getting something to eat after extra practice. Akaashi was still a first-year and he'd only recently joined the team, but Bokuto found he already enjoyed his company, even if it mostly had to do with his good tosses. 

They were waiting in line and some guys cut in front of them. They were high schoolers but from a different school so Bokuto didn't know them, but looking at them he guessed they were all third years. Even if they weren't, they were pretty big and even to Bokuto, they seemed really intimidating. 

Seemingly without thought for consequences, Akaashi tapped them on the shoulder to tell them they should get into the back of the line. They'd jeered at him and started to turn around when Akaashi commented that he had bad breath. 

Bokuto had been forced to drag Akaashi away before he got beat up.

“Hey, Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, looking worriedly at his best friend. 

“What do you mean?”

“Something wrong, I can tell.” Bokuto tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Akaashi, who was still staring off into the rainy schoolyard. “It’s not like you to forget your umbrella.”

“I didn’t forget it,” Akaashi reminded him. “I lent one of my umbrellas and the other one is missing.” 

“Still, you must have lost the second one since that Ito guy said he saw it today.” Akaashi didn’t respond, so Bokuto continued. “I might be able to start the day with two umbrellas and end it with zero, but you’re not like me.” 

“Nobody’s like you,” Akaashi murmured in response, falling quiet and leaving Bokuto to sigh to himself, pulling out a half-eaten box of Pretz and holding them out to Akaashi. 

“Hungry?” 

Akaashi finally looked over at Bokuto, his eyes glancing between the food and Bokuto before finally caving and taking one of the Pretz. 

Akaashi’s second weakness—Bokuto labeled them chronologically so this happened not long after Akaashi almost got beaten up—was food. He could be convinced to do just about anything if the right food was gifted to him.

Bokuto remembered Akaashi saying he was tired and didn’t think he could do extra practice for a while. Bokuto had been acting very selfishly and so he told Akaashi that he’d do anything if he’d keep helping him. Akaashi had refused, saying he had to think about school as much as he thought about volleyball.

Then, the next day at lunch—they’d started eating lunch together at that point—Bokuto had caught Akaashi eyeing his homemade onigiri. Bokuto though his dad made the best onigiri in Japan so he offered one to Akaashi, puffing his chest out as he explained how his dad was a great cook. 

Akaashi had devoured the onigiri and while he didn’t say much about it, Bokuto saw a glint in his eye and jumped on that.

He bribed Akaashi with onigiri for almost a month. He’d even convinced Akaashi to practice with him when they should’ve been studying for exams, but the captain had found out and reprimanded them. 

“I’m really fine,” Akaashi insisted, the food apparently not enough to open him up. “Guess I’ve just been thinking about the future a lot lately.”

Akaashi’s biggest weakness, and weakness number three, was his overthinking. Bokuto had seen him overthink many things many times and he was pretty sure Akaashi was doing that again now. 

The first time he’d noticed Akaashi’s overthinking was not long after Bokuto had stopped bribing him with onigiri. Akaashi had received a letter asking him to meet someone after volleyball practice. It appeared to be a confession letter and Akaashi spent all of lunch trying to come up with a plan for how to let the girl down easily. He finally decided to be honest and tell them that he was gay and not interested. 

Without thinking—like usual—Bokuto pointed out that there was no name on the letter and that there was a pretty good chance the confesser was a guy. He’d immediately regretted his words after seeing the look of realization and horror in Akaashi’s eyes as he dove back into his worrying and planning about what to do.

By the time practice was coming to a close, Bokuto found out that Akaashi had convinced himself this was actually all a prank and that he was going to be made fun of. 

For the life of him, Bokuto couldn’t remember what the outcome ended up being since the only thing that stuck in his mind was the look in Akaashi’s eyes as he turned over possibility after possibility, seemingly doing calculations about the most likely situations, the worst situations, and the situations that would be the best to try and create. 

“You don’t need to worry about the future!” Bokuto told him. “You’re going to do great, no matter what you do.”

“That’s nice of you to say.” 

Bokuto tapped his foot, trying to decide his next course of action since he was pretty sure part of this had to do with Akaashi’s fourth and fifth weakness, both of which he learned at the same time. These were his low self-esteem and self-consciousness. Bokuto wasn’t sure if they could really be considered two distinct weaknesses, but he wasn’t exactly an expert on this kind of list. 

Bokuto and Akaashi spent a lot of time together starting from the end of Akaashi's first year. Or maybe, it was even before that, during the summer, but around final exams time, they started going to Bokuto's house after practice to study. Even though they were in different years, Bokuto liked studying with Akaashi. Akaashi's closeness had a way of calming and focusing him. 

Akaashi never invited Bokuto over to his place, though, and he might have been offended if it wasn't for the fact that, as far as he could tell, Akaashi never had anyone over. When he pressed Akaashi on the matter, which in retrospect might have been a little tactless, Akaashi gave a half answer that, upon further thought, led Bokuto to believe Akaashi was self-conscious or embarrassed about his home. 

But then, in Akaashi's second year, he invited Bokuto over to study and have dinner. 

Bokuto remembered entering Akaashi's apartment and he remembered how Akaashi had looked embarrassed. He remembered Akaashi apologizing for the age, size, cleanliness, and appearance of the apartment. Then Bokuto had met Akaashi's aunt–his mother's little sister–and she'd been so pleasant and kind and had looked nothing at all like her nephew. 

Finally, in Akaashi's room, Akaashi had continued to apologize for this and that. The room was small, his table was small, the floor was cold.

"Akaashi." Bokuto had cut off one of Akaashi's apologies. "You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Akaashi had mumbled something unintelligible and then pulled out his books to start studying. 

Later, Bokuto met Akaashi's mother who looked just like his aunt and was a very pleasant woman, if a little reserved. In that way, she reminded him a lot of Akaashi. She’d asked him a lot of questions over dinner, drilling into his personality, family, and future plans as if he was in a marriage interview. 

“I hear you’re quite the volleyball play,” she mentioned. “And that you’re hoping to go pro.” 

“Ah, yes,” Bokuto glanced at Akaashi, wondering how often Akaashi talked about him. “I hope I can.”

“You can,” Akaashi responded. “There’s no way you won’t, especially now that you’ve been improving so rapidly.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have been able to without you, Akaashi,” he said with a smile. “You always work with me and your tosses are the best!” 

Akaashi blushed and shook his head, “you would have been able to do this with any setter.” 

“No way!” Bokuto had scrunched his eyebrows together, a little annoyed by Akaashi’s refusal to accept that he was a huge help to Bokuto. “And besides volleyball, I never would’ve passed math without your help!” 

“I didn’t help you, I just studied with you. I didn’t know how to do any of that math. I’m just glad to… never mind.” 

Bokuto hadn’t understood, but he’d let Akaashi’s mistaken assumptions about not being a help slide, mostly because he thought it would be a bad idea to get in a fight with Akaashi at his dinner table.

Later, Akaashi had walked Bokuto to the subway station and Bokuto had finally asked what was on his mind. 

“Akaashi, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing…”

“You’re lying,” Bokuto stopped walking, thinking that if he didn’t walk then Akaashi would have to answer him. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird the whole time I was over!” Bokuto had deflated a little, looking at the ground. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, of course not,” Akaashi insisted, walking closer to Bokuto. “I just…” Akaashi sighed before he had finally spoken in a small, barely audible voice. “You have such a normal family. Two parents. A nice house. You even have a dog. I just… don’t.” 

“Huh?” Bokuto blinked, completely lost. “What’d you mean” 

“I live with my mom and aunt, who I don’t look anything like, in a small, old apartment.” Akaashi had looked genuinely upset as he spoke. “It’s not normal.”

“So what?” Bokuto asked, realizing suddenly that he’d been pretty stupid all day for not realizing that for his own reasons, Akaashi had been embarrassed. He suddenly realized that not only was Akaashi incredibly self-conscious of everything about himself, but he also had no confidence in himself. “It seems like you did a pretty good job being in your so-called weird family. You’re smart and good at volleyball and you’re a great friend.”

“I’m not–”

“Yes, you are. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.” Bokuto had smiled at Akaashi. “I know I can be a pain in the neck, especially when I’m having a mood swing, but, well at least I think, you wouldn’t change me.” 

Akaashi had looked at the ground, seemingly unable to look at Bokuto, but when he spoke his quiet voice was happy. 

“No, never.” 

“Then you don’t need to change yourself.” 

Bokuto’s memory sort of fizzled out there, but he was sure he’d simply gone to the subway and they’d gone on with their days, leading them here to this day where Bokuto was looking at Akaashi and trying to figure out how to help him. 

“Akaashi, really, what’s wrong?” 

Akaashi looked almost annoyed when he answered, but his voice was only sad. 

“Nothing.”

That was a predictable answer since Akaashi’s sixth weakness was his tendency to ignore problems. Bokuto remembered the first time he saw Akaashi ignore a problem. Akaashi’s mother had gotten pretty sick and while it was obviously wearing on him, he refused to acknowledge the issue. Even when Bokuto found out what was bothering him, Akaashi continued to insist it wasn’t a problem and that he was fine. 

It had all culminated in them going to a movie—a silly kid’s movie that they had no business going to—but during a scene in which the main character loses his mom in the mall, Akaashi broke down crying and he and Bokuto ended up leaving the theater early. Only then, sitting in a crowded Mister Donut a few minutes later, had Akaashi finally admitted he was terrified of losing his mom. 

In the end, it hadn’t been that serious, and after some rest, she was okay. But, Bokuto was still always on the lookout for Akaashi doing the same thing again. 

Thinking about the situation and what he knew about Akaashi, Bokuto suspected this was less Akaashi ignoring a problem and more him not telling Bokuto what was wrong which probably fell more into the seventh and final of Akaashi’s weakness—at least the ones Bokuto had cataloged—which was his inability to ask for help when he needed it. Or not his inability, but his unwillingness to do so. He had trouble asking for help in every facet of his life. 

He wouldn’t ask for help carrying heavy boxes and instead, he’d take multiple trips. He wouldn’t ask for help with school work, instead staying up late to teach himself the material even though it would be easier to just have Bokuto or Konoha or Suzumeda help him. When he was deep in his own mind, convincing himself that he didn’t know what he was doing, he’d still try to push through until someone called him out. 

Bokuto had gotten good at calling out Akaashi when he was consumed by one of his weaknesses. He didn’t have any complex plan to deal with this current issue, but Bokuto was sure no matter which weakness—or combination of weakness—was the problem now, he’d be able to fix it if he just kept pressing. 

“Hey, Akaashi–” 

Bokuto stopped before he even started speaking as he noticed Akaashi’s phone light up with a text message. They were sitting close enough together that Bokuto was able to see it was a text from Akaashi’s mother. 

_From Mom: Thought you’d already be home by now. Are you staying at Bok…_

It was cut for length, but it was enough to short-circuit Bokuto's brain as he thought about what that meant. He tried to figure out a reason other than the obvious one because the obvious one made no sense. 

Bokuto must have been sitting in silence for a while because Akaashi looked up at him, a question on his lips as he followed Bokuto’s eyes down to his phone, which had gone dark. 

“Hey, Akaashi, can I see your phone for a second?” Bokuto asked. 

“What?” Akaashi snatched up his phone, holding it close to his body. “Why?”

“Why’d your mom just text you asking why you weren’t home yet. How does she know that but not know you’re waiting for her to pick you up?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akaashi said, a tinge of panic in his voice. “You must have misread the text. And you shouldn’t read people’s texts!” 

“Sorry…” Bokuto shook his head. “Wait, no, show me the message then!” 

Bokuto started to reach toward Akaashi, but Akaashi stood up suddenly, knocking over his open bag and spilling the contents. He looked horrified and began to shove things back inside, though he wasn’t fast enough to hide what he was obviously hoping Bokuto hadn’t seen. 

“Akaashi, why’s there an umbrella in your bag?” 

Horror was etched into Akaashi face, his eyes looking hopeless, looking as if his entire world was crumbling around him. 

Bokuto stood, wanting to be face-to-face with Akaashi because he was so completely lost. He knew what was happening, but the reason for it was beyond him. Akaashi had lied about his umbrella and then he’d lied about texting his mom and Bokuto couldn’t fathom why. 

“Akaashi, please talk to me, I don’t get what’s going on. Do you not want to go home? Did your mom or aunt do something? Or one of your neighbors? You can talk to me.” Bokuto took a step toward Akaashi, but he took a step back, putting him near the edge of their shelter. “Akaashi, I’m not angry, I’m just confused.” 

“I–” Akaashi shook his head. “I should just go.” 

Akaashi looked like he was going to try and leave and, without thinking, Bokuto reached out and grabbed his wrist. Akaashi’s first reaction was to freeze as his face turned red, a reaction that Bokuto didn’t understand. Then he tore himself away, sending him down a few steps and into the rain. 

“Akaashi, come back here, you’re going to get sick!” 

“I need to go,” Akaashi insisted, his voice weak as he seemed unable to move, simply standing and getting soaked. “I screwed up. We have like four months left and I screwed up.” 

“Four months? Screwed up?” Bokuto shook his head. “What are you talking about?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about it, okay?” Akaashi told him. “I can’t stop thinking about how soon you’ll be gone.”

“Gone?”

“Graduated!” Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and if it wasn’t for the hiccup in his voice, the rain might have been able to completely disguise the fact that he was crying. “You’ll leave and I’ll be alone again and I screwed it up. I never should’ve let Kiguchi talk me into this. I told him it was stupid!”

“Akaashi, I’m really confused, please talk to me.” 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

Akaashi looked down and Bokuto had to strain his ears to hear what he said. 

“I don’t want you to hate me.” 

“Akaashi, I could never hate you.” 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, his eyes full of an emotion Bokuto couldn’t place if his life depended on it. When he spoke again his voice was still quiet, but he seemed to have stopped crying. 

“How do you always make me want to tell you everything?” 

Akaashi continued before Bokuto could respond to his question. 

“This was such a stupid plan. I knew your mother was out of town and that your father was working overtime so they wouldn’t be able to pick us up. I knew there was a chance you’d forget your umbrella, but you would have insisted on just sharing mine even if you got wet. Or you would’ve found someone to get an umbrella from because you can do anything. So I needed to get rid of my umbrellas. 

“The first one was easy when I found out my classmate’s had broken. The second one was harder and so I decided just to keep it hidden. I knew your umbrella was too small for both of us since whenever it rains you end up with a wet bag and wet shoulders since it’s so small. I knew you’d insist on staying while I waited for someone to pick me up. Since your parents couldn’t pick us up, I just didn’t text my mom or aunt. It was easy, but then came the hard part. I had to actually talk to you, but I couldn’t do it. I’m too much of a coward and I couldn’t do it.

“And now I’m standing in the rain, shouting at you and I’ve screwed everything up.”

“But why’d you do all that? You know I’ll talk to you any time.” 

“I needed us to be alone. To be stuck. I needed… I needed time to get my courage up,” Akaashi’s face was red and Bokuto thought it was because he was embarrassed and not because of the cold. “Bokuto-san, I like you. A lot. And I don’t want you to graduate and to lose you, but your graduation is inevitable. I’m afraid telling you this will push you away. I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend and you’re not supposed to have a crush on your best friend, but I think I’ve had a crush on you since before you were my best friend and I don’t know if that makes it better or worse, but it’s true. I like you so much and I want to go out with you, but more than anything I don’t want to lose my best friend.” 

Reaching down, Bokuto grabbed the umbrella Akaashi had not actually lost. He recognized it as the big umbrella Akaashi kept at school in case of really heavy rainfall. It was one he and Akaahsi had shared before on rainy days and it wasn’t quite big enough for both of them, but it was close. 

Opening it, he walked out into the rain to hold it over Akaashi's head, getting a clearer view of Akaashi’s red face and fearful eyes. 

“Akaashi, you could kill someone and I’d still be your best friend,” Bokuto told him. 

Akaashi blinked and then laughed, seeming completely caught off guard by Bokuto’s words. 

“Was that a request?” Akaashi asked as his laughter petered out, his eyes falling to the ground even though he was still smiling. “Because I think if you asked me, I’d probably kill someone for you.” 

“No, I don’t want you to kill anyone, but I’d really like it if you’d look at me right now.” 

Akaashi looked up, his face red, though now Bokuto couldn’t tell if it was cold or a blush. Pulling off his jacket, he placed it around Akaashi’s shoulders, hoping to warm him up a little. This made his redder, but Bokuto was sure this was an emotional blush and not simply a physical one. 

“What?” Akaashi asked, looking like he was trying really hard not to look away as he reached up to play with the fabric of Bokuto's jacket.

“I could never ever hate you and you know why?”

“No, not really.”

“Because you’re my best friend, but more than that, I like you a whole lot. You're funny and nice and smart and pretty and you give me the best tosses and I didn’t really notice it, but I really like you too and I guess I should have realized that platonic feelings don’t usually involve thinking about kissing your best friend.”

“Huh?” Akaashi looked at him with wide-eyes. 

“I really want to kiss you and stuff,” Bokuto said. “And, like, I’d really like to go out with you too. You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine dating anyone else.” 

The red blush that had slowly been overtaking Akaashi’s face seemed to reach its max and Akaashi seemed to have reached his limit because he leaned forward and planted his face into Bokuto’s chest. 

“I don’t know what to say now.” 

“You don’t need to say anything,” Bokuto told him, putting his free arm around Akaashi in a half-hug. “I’m just glad you don’t hate me or something, I was starting to get worried.”

Akaashi snorted, “I don’t think I’m capable of hating you.” 

“Me neither,” Bokuto agreed, dragging them both back under the overhang in front of the school. “Now, let’s get out stuff and go to my place since it’s closer. You can borrow some dry clothes.” 

Akaashi nodded in agreement and they both left under Akaashi’s big, not-lost umbrella, the umbrella in Bokuto’s left hand and Akaashi’s hand in his right. He felt happy and floaty and he wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now, but he was excited to find out.

By the time they got to Bokuto’s house, he suddenly remembered he’d forgotten his umbrella at the school, only for Akaashi to pull it out of his bag. 

“You always forget things when you’re really happy,” Akaashi explained. “I think that’s weakness number 34.” 

“Do you have a list?” Bokuto asked, feeling betrayed even though he had a list of Akaashi’s weakness memorized. 

“I wouldn’t be a very good setter if I didn’t,” Akaashi insisted with a smile. 

They then had a small, playful argument while Bokuto looked for some clothes he could wear. He decided not to tell Akaashi about his seven weaknesses.

Bokuto didn’t know if he’d been able to document all of Akaashi’s weaknesses, but for now, he couldn’t think of any other’s and so he decided that Akaashi had seven weaknesses and that was all. And, if there was an eighth weakness, Bokuto surely had no idea what it was. He just couldn't fathom Akaashi having a single other weakness.

By the time Akaashi had changed, they’d both stopped thinking about weaknesses and Bokuto had easily convinced Akaashi they should watch a K-drama he’d been wanting to watch. Akaashi had seemed interested, but, in the end, he’d fallen asleep quickly, snuggled up against Bokuto. 

Bokuto gave Akaashi a soft smile and kissed the top of his head, finding his hair as soft as he expected.

Bokuto wasn’t sure how many weaknesses he had, in general or according to Akaashi, but he was sure that Akaashi was one of them.


End file.
